Akemi Zetsumei
History Appearance Akemi is a young woman of medium build, standing at approximately five feet and four inches. She has straight, shoulder length brown hair and light brown eyes. She has a passion for style, although others may disagree, and can be seen wearing a variety of different outfits. These outfits range from her old schoolgirl uniform that stills fits perfectly despite her being out of school for some years now, a black cloak with faded black-wash jeans and a white button-up shirt, and of course her knight armor which she keeps polished and shiny at all cost. She also wears a pair of thick glasses, she has several pairs of differing color and shape, often switching them out to match her outfit. She also tends to wear gloves with most of her outfits. Personality Akemi, to the naked eye, can be described as a childish person, often seen spending her time playing with toys or coloring in coloring books, often seen eating sweets such as hard candy, Pocky, Ice cream, ect. Those who have spent time around her though will tell a very different story, behind her child-like personality lies a much darker and sadistic mind. She might even be described as an evil mastermind of some sort. On jobs she has no problem doing whatever she feels needs to happen to get the job done, she has even said herself that she sees no value in human life, not even her own. Equipment Magic & Abilities Non-magical abilities Spells Cosmic Magic spells Gravity Distortion(重力のゆがみ Jūryoku no yugami): Given that the powers of Cosmic Magic extends to that of giving the user control over the forces of gravity. The user can distort the gravity in an area or around a single target, either crushing them under the force of however many times the normal gravity that they so chose or forcing them to float away, lowing the gravity as they see fit. She uses this spell to levitate and fly. Cosmic bombardment(宇宙の砲撃 Uchū no hōgeki):The user initiates the spell by gathering the Cosmic Energy from the surrounding environment and then focusing the energy into a large sphere of silver colored magic. The above steps are then followed by the caster directing the sphere at their desired target. The spell has great potential to be a blunt force attack that could ram through enemy defenses. Cosmic Shield(宇宙シールド Uchū shīrudo): A basic spell used mainly for defensive purposes. The spell initiates itself by transforming the users aura into a spherical force-field of Cosmic Magic. The main function of the spell is to provide protection against a variety of attacks to its caster. It should be noted that the caster can also enclose others into the force-field and also that several of them can be created at the same time Cosmic Blast(宇宙の爆発 Uchū no bakuhatsu): A powerful spell of advanced level, to cast this spell, the user proceeds to gather Cosmic Energy in front of their palms while chanting out the incantation- Argentea vestitus erumpens super ripas suas. The user then points his palms towards the intended target(s) as the silvery sphere of Cosmic Energy shoots out a spectatcular blast of raw destructive power. Cosmic Arrows(宇宙の矢印 Uchū no yajirushi): A basic spell of Cosmic Magic, that as the name suggests, shoots out arrows composed of Cosmic Magic, the spell initiates itself in the form of a silver colored magic seal that proceeds to release a plethora of silver colored magic beams. These attacks seem to be highly versatile as the user, with enough control can control the intensity and direction of the beams. Moreover these beams also seem to have a homing target ability, making the technique quite difficult to evade. Black hole(ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): Akemi increases the gravity near the palm of his hand, condensing it until the gravity reaches a level so high that it collapses in on itself to create a small black hole that can range from the size of a penny to one the size of a small house. A "white" hole can also be created, allowing Akemi to shoot things swallowed a black hole. Shadow Magic Spells Darkness Magic Spells Rainbow Fire Spells Advanced Spells Advanced Cosmic magic spells Advanced Shadow magic spells Advanced Darkness magic spells Advanced Rainbow fire spells Quotes Quotes from Akemi Quotes to Akemi Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Cosmic Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Requip User Category:Knight Category:Neutral Category:Solis Knight Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes